Old Memories
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: JJ's younger sister comes to town to live with JJ, after their parents are brutally murdered. To crack this case and bring justice, the team must learn of an especially traumatic and horrifying past JJ has lived. Things only get worse as they find out the murders are after Keslie and JJ. Can JJ and Keslie get over their family baggage? No Henry/Will.*JJ/Morgan* Disclaimer:Don't own
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JJ sat her desk, quietly doing her work. Her office was messy, this was usual, but more so today. Things had been hectic in the BAU lately. Cases were becoming more bizarre and often, JJ felt like she couldn't catch a break. That's why her wonderful boss, Hotch, gave them the week to catch up on paperwork. Not only had she been very grateful, her team was as well. That was Monday when the good news arrived, now it was Friday, and things had only gotten crazier. JJ's whole life was about to change in a matter of two hours. Memories flashed to her tired mind.

_Monday Afternoon_

_"Hello, this is Agent Jareau." JJ said picking up the phone._

_"Hello, Agent. My name is Melissa Sanders. I'm with the Child Services Center in Pittsburhg. It's to my understanding you grew up here?" The kind lady inquired._

_"Yes?" JJ said, confused by the situation. _

_"Well you should already know by now, but I was just calling to make plans to transfer Keslie Jareau to you?"_

_"Wait, what?" JJ blurted._

_"Im sorry, you don't know?"_

_"Know what?" JJs heart dropped to the pit of her stomach._

_"Im afraid your mother and step father have been murdered." Melissa said with a regretful tone._

_"You must be mistaken." JJ said, but the tears were already trailing down her face. She knew the truth. And she knew this would happen one day, that day had come and gone, and she hadn't even known._

_"Im afraid not. I can't believe you haven't been informed yet."_

_Just then Hotch knocked on her office door and entered when she gave the "okay". Two men followed behind._

_"Hello, Agent Jareau?" The bigger of the two men inquired. _

_JJ stood and reached out her hand to politely shake his._

_"Yes?"_

_"Im sorry, we have some bad news."_

JJ shook away the thoughts. Her parents' murders were now her teams case, her private life and past was now on the line. While on top of that, her kid sister, Keslie, who's 15 years old, was now coming to share JJ's life. JJ was now the legal guardian of a child, well a teenager, which is a much different story. And she was terrified.

JJ knew her horrifying past was going to be brought to light. She knew that the baggage she and Keslie, and even her mom, had carried around for so long, was soon to be shared with her team. Her family. She didn't know which scared her more, sharing the traumatizing secrets, that she had buried away for so long, or now being responsible for a traumatized and unstable teenage girl.

JJ was once more ripped from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She quickly checked her watch and saw the time. The short two hours had passed, and now it was time for JJ to completely change her life, as well as Keslie's.

"Come in." JJ called out, stacking files and trying to make her office look at least slightly decent and presentable.

A kind lady, which she guessed to be Melissa Sanders, stood in the doorway, with a timid Keslie standing behind her. JJ and Keslie didn't know each other very well, considering the huge age gap, JJ was 15 when Keslie was born, so JJ only lived with her for the first few years if her life.

The pair walked in and greeted JJ. Keslie wrapped her arms around JJ's petite waist naturally. It was comforting to know, that even in the horrible state she was in, and they hadn't seen each other in years, they could still hold on to the hidden sister strength, and have a comfortable embrace. A wide grin crossed JJ's face and she too wrapped her arms around Keslie.

"It's been too long." JJ whispers in her ear.

"Well, I have all the paperwork right here, all I need is for you to sign." Melissa interrupted.

The two sisters broke off the embrace as JJ sorted out the legal matters.

After Melissa left, JJ got Keslie comfortable in one of the chairs across from her desk, they were going to have a lot of talking time, not only for the federal matters of finding the brutal murders, but also for the emotional feel they both needed. They needed to bond over their baggage and past trials, to become closer than JJ and Rosaline ever were. It wouldn't be easy, but it would definitely be worth it. JJ loved Rosaline more than anything in this world, she want going to lose Keslie too.

"Let me introduce you to my family." JJ said, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You're married?"

"No." JJ chuckled, "my work is my family. I have a team, and - well let me show you." JJ said and led Keslie out of her office.

JJ led her to Morgan very first.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" JJ said as they walked over to Morgan.

"Wow, already? Are you sure I can handle it?" Keslie joked.

JJ grinned, "You see the dark, muscly man right over there?" JJ asked pointing to Derek.

Keslie nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Super hot, right?" JJ said and grinned again.

"Very." Keslie readily agreed.

"That's my boyfriend, Derek Morgan," Morgan turned his head up at the sound of his name and gave JJ a wink, "he is on my team, so that's why you have to keep it a secret." JJ told Keslie.

"You got it." Keslie smiled again.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Well, so she thought.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you guys think. Your guys' reviews feed my muse and keep me updating, so - let me know if I should continue or not. This is definitely AU and is going to get super intense, angsty, suspenseful, yahta yahta, and all that great stuff. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JJ had finished introducing her team, and they had hit it off from the start. Everyone already enjoyed Keslie's company and was glad she was handling everything so well. Of course they didn't know her past, they didn't know why it was so easy to let go.

"Well Keslie, it's very nice to meet ya kid." Morgan said patting her on the shoulder as he went to get more coffee.

"Hotch, is it alright if I take the day to get Keslie settled in?" JJ asked.

"Sure, tomorrow we will start on statements and tomorrow afternoon we will leave for Pittsburgh. Keslie is welcome to come if she'd like."

"Thanks Hotch."

The pair left the bullpen and headed out to JJ's car.

They sat in a comfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.

"What does he mean by statement?" Keslie asked.

JJ had been dreading this conversation, but knew it would be inevitable.

"We have to go over everything in our lives, to find a motive for the killer or killers."

"Everything?"

Fear struck the girls' hearts. Neither of them had ever shared EVERYTHING before, and neither were ready. The past was just too painful.

"I know exactly how you feel." JJ said with a sigh.

"You mean - "

JJ nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"Except we both know things the other doesn't, which is why we have to give our statements and put everything out on the table. That's the only way we will be able to find the murderers."

Keslie nodded and fidgeted with her hands. JJ could see the uneasiness.

"It'll all be okay."

* * *

"This is going to be a rough case." Emily commented to Morgan.

"Why do you say that?" Morgan asked, being the dumb clueless boy he is.

"We are going to have to go through JJ and her sisters life with a fine tooth comb. It's just too personal." Emily stated.

Morgan pondered that for a moment, and realized just how true it was. He didn't even know about JJ's past, other than it was horrifying, and he was dating her. Guilt consumed his body and his eye brows scrunched in confusion.

"You're right. It's gonna be tough." Morgan agreed.

* * *

JJ had just gotten Keslie settled in her new room, now it was just the task of adapting. The girls settled in front of the tv, but didn't turn it on. Now was the perfect time to bond and get caught up.

"Tell me about your high school." JJ inquired.

"There's not much to tell." Keslie shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Keslie chuckled lightly and gave a sly smile.

JJ just looked at her pressing for information.

"The only thing I really miss is my boyfriend, Zane."

"You had a boyfriend?" JJ smiled.

Keslie nodded and grinned.

"Was he good to you?"

"That's what I miss most, we were best friends."

"Maybe you'll be able to visit him when we go back their tomorrow for the case."

Keslie nodded again but adverted her eyes from JJ's stare.

"What else?" JJ asked.

"Like I said, there's not much to tell. I was a background kid, I barely showed up, and barely passed my classes with C's. I spent all my time with Zane and had no girlfriends, so life was great." Keslie blurted.

JJ opened her mouth to speak, to somehow find away to comfort the girl, but she was stopped.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No this is good, this is the first step to building a great relationship." JJ smiled again.

"What about you for high school?"

"I was similar, but soccer required good grades, and I'm glad they pushed me, had they not, I probably wouldn't have this great job I have right now."

"Any boyfriends?"

"Yeah, a few here and there, the most serious one was my senior year. His name was Joe. We dated almost our whole senior year, he dumped me the first week of summer after we graduated for some college slut and we never talked again."

"Damn." Keslie said.

"Yeah," JJ nodded. The pair sat in silence. "Do you want to go over your statement?" JJ finally asked.

"Maybe later. I'm not sure I want to bring it all up yet."

"Agreed. Let's get some food."

The pair went for a quick ride to a nearby Wendy's and got some much needed food. The pair laughed and giggled as they shared stories about themselves. It was the beginnings of a great relationship.

"Have you talked to Justin or Jason?" Keslie asked.

Jason and Justin were the two girls' twin older brothers. They were currently in their late 30's. Justin, Jason, JJ, and Rosaline had the same parents, but Keslie and the rest of the siblings only had the same mom. Their step dad, was Keslie's biological father. But none of them except JJ had to grow up with their step dad. At that point Jason and Justin were already 21 and moved out and Rosaline committed suicide at age 17 when JJ was 11, leaving her in the house by herself. Her dad died a death she wasn't ready to talk about yet, and 3 years later, JJ turned 15 and her mother remarried Keslie's daandt hen Keslie was born.

"Not in a very long time." JJ said with regret.

"They've came and visited me a few times, but it's different when you have different dads." Keslie said.

JJ nodded her head. They finished their meal in silence.

"Let's get outta here kiddo." JJ said as soon as they finished eating.

They headed back to their home, the first day of change was done and gone. Now it was just a day by day process of adaptation awaiting.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews thus far. You guys are great.! Don't forget to leave another one. :)**

**Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ and Keslie returned to the BAU the next day with sleepy eyes. The girls had stayed up late watching a movie, and were really regretting it right then. Neither of the girls mentioned the day waiting before them. It was better to just pretend they wouldn't have to spill their guts. After so much hiding and holding it all in, it was going to be like a giant dam breaking to release everything.

This case definitely was different from their usual cases. Not only was it more personal, but they were leaving later and things had to be settled before they could get to Pittsburgh and give their full attention to the case. That would change that afternoon when the team headed to Pittsburgh to find JJ and Keslie's parents' murderers.

JJ made her way to her office, Keslie in tow. After settling their go bags, the pair made their way to Hotchs office. JJ knocked softly on the door and peeked her head in as Hotch gave her the "okay".

"I think we are ready to give our statements." JJ said.

"Very good. I'll be out in a moment." Hotch said nodding his head.

JJ shut the door and walked down the cat walk to where the rest of her team was sitting. Their eyes followed her every move, and the worry was evident.

"Guys, we're fine. We don't need your concern." JJ said, voicing the two girls' exact thoughts.

"You're a tough kid, huh, Kes?" JJ said patting her younger sister on the shoulder with a nod. Kelsie nodded back.

"Well let's get started." Hotch said.

The team met in the conference room, and the door was shut for maximum privacy.

"I know this is going to be tough, but we need to know your family history in order to find these criminals." Hotch said, directly to Keslie.

Keslie nodded and glanced at JJ, trying to control her nerves. She was slightly trembling and nervous about the deep talk that was about to come. Stuff she has never shared with anyone before was about to come to light. Keslie wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the pressure.

"JJ, why don't you start." Hotch gently guided.

JJ nodded and took a deep breath.

"It all started when I was 11 years old. Keslie wasn't born yet, and both my parents were alive. Rosaline was 17, while my twin older brothers were 21, and moved out." JJ said, giving a little background knowledge on her family situation.

"As you all know, my sister Rosaline committed suicice when she was 17. It was my birthday in a few months, and Rosaline gave me her favorite necklace. I was wondering why she gave it to me early, but I found that answer the next morning, when I went in to take a shower and found Rosaline dead in the bathtub with her wrists slit." Tears began to form in JJ's beautiful blue eyes.

"Take your time Jayje." Morgan said softly.

JJ nodded and took another deep breath. This is where things started to take off.

"After Rosaline committed suicide, I was left alone in the house with my parents. They had turned against each other and fought over me constantly. Just after I turned 12, my dad hit his breaking point." JJ paused and mustered the strength to continue. "My dad wanted to get back at the world, and at my mom. Especially my mom. So he decided he was going to commit suicide. But he knew that wouldn't hurt my mom, so he decided to take me with him."

"What?" Emily muttered.

"He got me in the car and told me we were going for ice cream. I started to figure things out as he headed up the canyon and not for the ice cream parlor. It was a cold winter night, and my dad knew if he went fast enough, surely it would cause a car accident, killing himself and me."

The team stared eagerly at JJ awaiting more information.

"What my dad didn't count on, was me surviving. I won't go into detail, but my dads plan carried out and we got in a brutal car accident. When my mom came home from work and we were both missing, she knew something was up. She called the cops and they managed to track us down. Right after the car accident, there was already ambulances and police cars surrounding us. My dad died on impact, I however was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh God." She heard someone mutter, but didn't know who.

"I was in the hospital for the next month, fighting to survive. Somehow I did." A stray tear fell from JJ's eye.

"For three years, it was just me and my mom. But we didn't see much of each other, since she worked and I had school and soccer. And after my accident, I shut away from the world and became really depressed. My mom was also depressed, so neither of us knew anything was wrong, or that we needed help."

"When I turned 15, my mom remarried. I honestly believe she remarried so we could survive. because the man she married was a drug dealer, and he was drunk and abusive 24/7." JJ said, a fire in her eyes.

"When I say abusive, I mean abusive in every way." JJ paused as tears began to form in her eyes. "He had a very short temper, and would get violent after everything. I remember locking myself in my room, and nearly dialing 911, but i knew the consequences of that happening, and so i didn't." JJ paused, "When he wasn't with my mom at night. . .he was with me." JJ let out a deep breath and found the strength to continue, "he did things to me." JJ mumbled.

"No." JJ heard Morgan say. She looked up, to see fire in his eyes as well.

JJ looked at her lost sister, "Im sorry Keslie, I don't know if you know this or not, but my mom was raped by her 'husband' and that's how you were conceived."

Keslie let the tears she had been holding in fall freely. She wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. JJ clutched her and held her, until the sobs started to ease.

"I knew." Keslie mumbled.

"And I'm guessing what he did to me, he also did to you?" JJ inquired quietly.

Kelsie sadly nodded her head, her beautiful blue eyes that matched JJ's filled with more tears, and she brushed a blond lock behind her ear.

"That's our story." JJ lamely finished.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your parents?" Hotch asked.

"Like I said, my step dad was a drug dealer. I'm guessing, he owed a debt, and now he's paid the price."

* * *

**Not a very happy chapter, but you should still leave a review. If you have questions about JJ's past, please PM me, so I can clear it up. **

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Need to Know: In the series it talks about how JJ was inspired by Rossi when he spoke, well in this chapter she is just barely telling him about it, I altered that part slightly. Anyway. . .ENJOY.**

Chapter 4

The team entered the jet silently. None knew what to say, but the silence was comfortable, rather than awkward.

Keslie and JJ found a seat near the small kitchen.

"You did really good today." JJ said to Keslie, patting her on the back.

"I didn't even do anything except cry." Keslie said with annoyance.

JJ noticed right then, how alike the two sisters actually were. They both had high expectations of themselves, and always wanted to succeed. When faced with a problem, they refused to be inferior, and rather wanted to beat the challenge. Keslie felt inferior since JJ did most of the talking, somehow JJ knew she had to find a way to comfort the young girl. But knowing herself, that wouldn't be easy.

"You're being really hard on yourself. And I completely understand, because I was the same way."

"You were?"

"Absolutely. Especially in soccer. I was never good enough for my standards, and then I ended up being the only one on my Varsity team to get a scholarship for soccer."

"That's incredible."

"And so are you, don't be so hard on yourself. That was a really hard thing to do, and you did great."

"Thanks Jayje." Keslie wrapped her arms around JJ once more.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Now get some sleep, I'll wake you when we are here."

Keslie nodded her head and nearly fell asleep instantly.

JJ walked over to the team and jumped in their conversation, as they were already discussing the case at hand.

"JJ, what else can you tell us about your parents?" Hotch asked.

"My mom worked as a bank teller, I don't think she had many enemies. If she did, she didn't tell me. My dad, before he went insane and killed himself, was a marketing director for a local company. My step-dad, got his money from dealing drugs. When he got married to my mom, he really was just a drunk, he didn't make much, and what he did make, he wasted on booze. I only lived with my step-dad during my high school years, but in those three years, he somehow managed to progress up the ladder. By the time i graduated, he was close to the top. I know this because, every time he had one of his rage fits, after the damage was done, he would buy some of the most extravagant gifts. With money I didn't think we had, but it turns out we did, cause he was makin bank selling those drugs." JJ said.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked gently.

JJ nodded her head feared the worst, she swallowed a gulp.

"How did you end up leaving? Your step dad doesn't seem like the guy to just let you leave. Especially with everything he did." Emily said.

JJ let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I tried to leave once, he got so angry, broke my nose right there on our porch. A month later I snuck out in the middle of the night, drove all the way to Virginia, had no idea what I was going to do with my life, until I saw Rossi speak. I applied at the academy the next fall. But my step-dad put a damper in my plans when he tracked me to Virginia. He threatened me, threw me around a little, told me if I told anyone what happened he would kill me. Gave me 2,000 dollars and left. I never saw him again. I couldn't go to the academy because I had a broken rib, and a broken arm. I applied once more the next fall and here I am."

"Oh God, Jayje." Emily said and shook her head.

"You never told me that." Rossi said.

JJ shrugged and gave a small grin.

"Surprise." JJ muttered sarcastically.

"So you're saying, your step-dad must have been high up on the chain, creating some enemies, which most likely caused his death?" Hotch summed up everything JJ just said.

"That's right." JJ said. "My mom have just been in the way."

"Let's keep our possibilities open though." Rossi said. "Did your mom do anything else besides the bank teller job?"

"I remember my senior year she wasn't even working. My step-dad made her quit after he realized he was making more than plenty for our small family."

"Alright, this is a very personal question. Is that okay?" Hotch asked.

"My whole life is on the table, can it get any more personal?" JJ sadly joked.

"How old were you when your step-dad started joining you at night?" Hotch asked softly.

JJ's jaw dropped open in shock, but she quickly recovered.

"Oh - um," JJ hesitated, clearly shook up by the question. "It was right after they got married. Maybe only a month of two after. He was quick to jump on that one." JJ sadly joked once more. She was using humor as a defense mechanism.

"Do you know when it was for Keslie?" Emily asked.

"She hasn't said anything to me, but if I had to guess, it would have been around the same time, maybe a little earlier." JJ said.

The jet landed soon after and the team exited followed by Keslie, before JJ could get off, she was stopped by Hotch."

"JJ wait just a sec."

Keslie turned back to look at JJ, but JJ urged her on.

"Catch up with Emily, I'll be right there."

Keslie nodded and hurried off the plane.

"You did incredible today - " Hotch started.

"Aaron, I don't need a pity party."

"That's not what this is." Hotch said sternly.

JJ stared back into his dark, and mysterious eyes.

"It wasn't easy and i know that, but I can't tell you how proud I am. You're so strong, and how you and Keslie are handling everything, is absolutely amazing."

"Hotch - "

"Listen, Jayje. This case is going to be tough, and I want you to know I'm always here of you need an ear."

"Thanks Hotch." JJ genuinely smiled.

"Let's go." Hotch gently guided JJ off the jet.

"Oh and JJ, I heard your conversation with Keslie. You really are good with her."

JJ smiled once more as Hotch walked off.

* * *

**Please review! Also if you have any ideas, they are always graciously accepted. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! :)**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team dropped their stuff at the hotel and worked out sleeping arrangements. JJ and Keslie were sharing, while Emily had her own. Hotch and Rossi had a joint room, and Morgan was left with Pretty Boy.

JJ decided to leave Keslie alone at the hotel, so she didn't have to hear about all the disturbing murder details. JJ was lenient towards leaving Keslie alone, but Keslie had managed to convince her, her fifteen years of life were enough to keep her alive for the rest of the day. JJ reluctantly agreed and left with the team to go to the local police station.

JJ had been on edge ever since this morning. Now here she was in her hometown, where she hadn't been since her senior year. Grueling memories plagued her mind, and she fought for control. She kept telling herself she was okay. That she was safe now. Safe now that her step-father was killed. But her words weren't enough to soothe her trembling body.

Morgan walked next to her through the precinct. A precinct she had seen a lot during her adolescent years.

"Jayje, are you alright?" Morgan whispered in her ear.

JJ bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"Is now really the time to argue about secrets? I'm sure you have plenty of your own." JJ retorted.

As soon as it was out of her mouth, she regretted it. She had been so. . .out of control, lately, she wasn't acting like herself. Her stubborn personality held strong and wouldn't let her apologize or take the words back. JJ started to walk away, fighting tears.

"Jayje." Morgan called out, but JJ was already out of sight.

* * *

JJ entered the bathroom and let the tears fall freely. She felt as though she didn't have any control over her trembling body. Jennifer Jareau was always poised and in control. This was not the Jennifer any of them knew. Dredging up her past had taken all the strength out of her. It had ripped her soul away. Her secrets were gone, and were being toyed with right as she sat here crying. Her individuality was now the talk of every officer in this precinct.

Sobs wracked through her body and threatened to take over. The urge to just scream at the top of her lungs was absolutely overwhelming. The control she had mastered since her high school years was the reason she had held it together all these years. Her control and poise had defined her character. Having that to hold on to, kept her sane.

The bathroom door opening ceased her sobs. She stood up and wiped away her tears. Trying to pretend she hasn't just been sobbing her eyes out. Even though everyone and their mother knew the actual truth. She was surprised to find Morgan being the one to enter.

"You're in the girls bathroom." JJ said with a small chuckle.

The corners of Morgans mouth twitched into a smile.

"Come here, baby girl."

JJ walked into his embrace and clung to his warmth. She closed her eyes and pressed her tear soaked cheek against his firm chest. She shook from the lasting affects of her sobs and fought for control once more.

"Next time, when I ask if you're alright, and you're not. Tell me." Morgan said and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"But that's so out of character." JJ said with a smile.

Morgan tilted her head towards his and kissed her shaking lips every so softly.

"Who would have known a kiss in a police station bathroom could be so romantic." JJ joked again.

Morgan chuckled. "Good now?"

"Good." JJ nodded and smiled.

* * *

JJ and Morgan joined the team in their temporary conference room. All traces of JJ's small breakdown were gone, and her nerves were, for once, at ease.

"Morgan, you and Emily go to the coroner and see what she has to say about the bodies. Rossi and Reid, work on the profile. JJ and I will see if we can link any other murders to this unsub, or unsubs. The murder was too sophisticated to have been a first time job, there has got to be some other victims somewhere." Hotch said.

The team nodded and headed off to do their bidding.

Hotch and JJ began working to find previous murders with the same MO. Single gunshot wound to the forehead. No forensic evidence, crime scene wiped clean of any fingerprints or DNA. Only one single thing making the murder unique. Pre gunshot wound, the victims tongue was cut clean off. Probably symbolizing that the murderers refused to let their victims speak. Even if they were going to kill them anyway.

"Hey, Pen. Can you search all the FBI data bases to see if their is a murder with the same MO?" JJ spoke through the speaker phone.

_"Sure thing, Sugarplum."_

The pair could hear her insanely fast typing through the phone.

_"Alright, get this my lovelies. There is 6 other murders with this exact MO. But that's not all, all the victims were at least suspected of drug dealing, and were being watched by the FBI."_

"No kidding." JJ mumbled.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said and hung up.

"Well we were right about there being previous murders." JJ said.

"Let's go see how the profile is coming." Hotch suggested.

"Um, can I take an hour?" JJ asked, by the look on his face she decided to give him an explanation. "It's personal." Hardly an explanation, but enough to get by.

"Sure." Hotch nodded.

JJ nodded her thanks and quickly exited the precinct.

She went the only place that she could think of.

A place where she could find comfort, and hopefully some answers to this intriguing case.

Rosaline's grave.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are seriously incredible! And I got you guys your much needed JJ/Morgan, (I was planning it all along.) ;) and there will be more to come! Please leave another review. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do! And check out my other new story called One Hour in Hell. :)**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJ had just arrived at Rosaline's grave, and tears were building in her brilliant blue eyes. Rosaline had been her best friend. Even though they were 6 years apart, their bond couldn't have been stronger. They told each other everything. Rosaline mostly talked about boy drama, she was in the middle of her high school years, and at that time, boys was always on the mind. JJ wished she could have been Rosaline's age, she had always been so jealous of her. JJ missed that blind and naive state. Obviously more than boys and the "glamorous" high school life, Rosaline always talked about, was happening. She was just too young to know, but her age wasn't the problem. None of them knew what Rosaline had actually been dealing with, and they never would. That went to the grave with her, when she committed suicide.

JJ stepped out of her car, and took a deep breath as the wind brushed her beautiful blond locks behind her ears. The fresh air was refreshing and relieving. JJ didn't realize how much stress she was holding until she stepped out of the car and let it all go with the wind as it blew in her face. As if the weight of the world had just been lifted off her shoulders, JJ walked towards Rosaline's grave. The first thing she noticed was a bouquet of flowers that were slowly dying. They must have been left there by her mother a day or two prior to her murder.

At the thought of her mothers murder, the tears fell freely. She felt as though everyone in her life was leaving her behind. Rosaline left her at a young age, JJ was too young to learn the brutal truth of death, and it had changed her life forever.

Even though she and her mother didn't communicate much, they had an unspoken bond. They both were dealing with the same trauma and depression, but neither knew how to voice it. However, their bond was strong and lasting. Her mothers death left a giant hole in her fragile heart.

The thought if her dead mother, naturally brought her to the thought of her dead, biological father. Before Rosaline's death, her father had always been her best friend. They played and watched sports together, and always had a good time. That was until he lost Rosaline. When Rosaline committed suicide, it was like another man emerged from her Father. He was bitter towards her mother and the world. For a whole year he dealt with the pain, and with the constant bickering with his wife. Until finally, he was pushed over the edge. It had almost taken JJ's life with it, and for that, she wasn't sure what her feelings towards her father was.

As for her step-father. She hated to feel it, but deep down, she was glad the old bastard was dead. He deserved every last bit of it. JJ was angry and bitter towards her step-father, and that may just never go away. He was a greedy, selfish man, that only thought of his own needs. And when he wanted something, he took it. Didn't matter who it was from or what it was, her step-father was a drunk that couldn't control any of his addictions.

JJ sat down on a bench across from Rosaline's grave. She shook away the dreadful memories, and forced the good times she and Roz had, had to the surface. She remembered one time asking if Roz had ever kissed a guy. Little did she know, her 17 year old sister had seen plenty more of the world than little 11 year old JJ thought imaginable. JJ laughed at the memory, shyly brushing a stray lock behind her ear.

JJ knelt down by Rosaline's grave and traced the letters. The tears had started falling and JJ let them. But they were controlled and easy. Not like the breakdown she had, had at the police station. These were tears of, knowing, understanding, comfort, and grief.

"Why'd you leave me, Roz?" JJ asked through tears. "Was it something I said?" JJ laughed pathetically at her own sad attempt at humor. JJ tended to do that, use humor as a defense mechanism. Even when she was alone.

"You remember that one time, when I asked to borrow that pretty white, lacy shirt of yours? You kept telling me no, that it was too big for my little elementary aged body. Then I stole it, I just wanted to try it on." JJ chuckled lightly. "I thought that big shirt looked so good on me. I just had to put make up on to go with it." JJ smiled and stared at the ground. "So I stole your red lipstick, I didn't mean to get it on the shirt. It was entirely meant for my lips." A sad smile crossed JJ's face. "You were so mad, finally you forgave me after I wrote you like a bajillion letters. You remember that? I do."

JJ stared at Rosaline's grave for a few more minutes. The happy thoughts were fading fast, and she was running out of tears. JJ glanced over at the head stone next to Rosaline's. It was her biological fathers. JJ had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't even remembered that her fathers grave was there. That was, until she saw the flowers positioned on the side.

"What the hell?"

JJ slid over to her fathers grave and examined the flowers. They looked about the same age as Rosaline's, and they were the same types. However, JJ's mom was still hung up, towards her father. They were both still bitter towards each other, and that had ended up being the reason of her fathers death. So why would her mother bring flowers to the grave of someone she so desperately despised?

JJ glanced at the flowers once more and noticed a card tucked in the middle. It blended in so well, JJ had barely noticed it. She slipped her fingers through the twigs and pulled out the letter. She was not only surprised to find flowers on her fathers grave, but a note in the flowers. She flipped the envelope over to see if it was in fact, addressed to her deceased father.

JJ's breath stopped as she read the name printed on the front of the envelope.

JENNIFER JAREAU

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are incredible. And they genuinely make my day, so keep it up. :) I'm glad you guys enjoy this story as much as I do. **

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JENNIFER JAREAU

JJ couldn't help the shocked expression that covered her face. She closed her jaw in a fit of surprise and swallowed through her now, dry mouth. JJ stared at the envelope, unsure of what to do. Finally she ripped the paper and pulled out a letter. The letter was white, obviously fresh, and new. She opened it, and immediately looked down to see who it was from.

_Love, Sandy Jareau - __Your loving Mother _

Her mother.

Her mother had written her a note a day previous to her murder and left it on her fathers grave. Her mom had known she would come here, that must mean her mom had known she was going to be murdered. JJ immediately began reading.

_My dearest Jennifer,_

_Jenny, it's been too long since I've seen your beautiful face. I can't apologize enough for the years lost. Although I can't blame you for your quick escape. And I am not ashamed to tell you, I'm glad you left. Your departure saved yourself from many years of torture I'm sure you would have endured. Although I missed you every second you were gone, I was at peace knowing my little girl was safe. _

_I once wondered why you didn't take me or Keslie with you, but then I remembered. I remembered how much I neglected you in the years after your father committed suicide, even when Rosaline committed suicide. We both fell into depression, and i should have found help for both of us, for that i am deeply sorry._

_Im sorry that I didn't comfort you, or help you in the way you needed. I'm sorry that your fathers death was caused by his and my own blindness and selfishness. And because of that, you were gravely injured. I could have lost you, but I thank The Lord everyday that you are still alive and well. Even though, the high school years you survived, were less than appealing or admired. Hell, they were nothing anyone wanted, and for that, I am again very, very sorry._

_It seems I have much to be sorry for, much that should not be forgiven. I was a horrible mother, and I only got worse as time went on. Now that my time is near, I have found it very important that you know how guilty I have been, and how much sorrow I have held, because of what I was and what I put you through. _

_Next of all, and finally, on my long list of apologies, I can't tell you how sorry I am for all the years of torture and hell you endured, while I blindly sat on the sideline pretending I didn't know. This one of course, deserves the most apologies, this one was life altering, and not for the better. I was not in my right mind when I married this man. And if it changes anything, it was happening to me as well. I know that's no excuse, however, I want you to always remember, I know exactly what your going through. Or rather, knew. _

_Which brings me to my final point. You're an FBI agent, you're smart and witty. I trust you to figure out the deepest of secrets. Your step-father and my own time is being cut short. You must know I love you and would never wish this upon myself. If it were my choice, I would be by your side, holding your hand. You must know, as I don't wish this upon myself, I don't wish it upon you either. However, I'm worried that may happen as well. So do your old mother a favor. Heed my advice, be careful. I love you darling, always remember that. And remember my apology, I hope you can find a way to forgive me of my sins. _

_Remember, love fades, but the love of a mother is forever. _

_Love, Sandy Jareau - Your loving Mother_

JJ couldn't control the sobs that wracked through her body. She had waited so long to hear those words, well rather read them, but all the while, grateful. This little note was one step closer the getting the closure she needed. She had bottled everything up for so long, and now the dam had broken. It was going to take a lot to put it back up, but the apologies from her mother were more help than imagined.

JJ read through the letter once more. Her mother had been hinting at things through the whole letter, and by her remark about JJ being a smart FBI agent, JJ knew there was more to this note than just the farewell and apologies. She could figure out two things. Her mother knew she was going to be murdered, by saying that her time was cut short, she was very aware of the threat looming above her head. She also knew that her mother was warning her. When she says she didn't wish this upon herself, so she wouldn't wish it upon JJ, clearly is saying that whoever is about to murder her and her second husband, was on a mission to obliterate the entire family, not just herself and her husband. JJ clutched the letter and stood up to leave. She had to get this note to her team to go over it and process it.

JJ blew one final kiss to her sisters grave and left the cemetery. Her sobs had ceased, but there was still visible traces of tear trails, on her pale face. JJ hoped by the drive back to the police station, her face would be back to its desired, and original color. As she pulled into the local police station parking lot, she checked in the mirror one more time, to make sure her tear trails were gone, and she looked presentable. She was still Jennifer Jareau, and she was still very much in control. She needed every one to know that.

JJ stepped inside the warm interior and headed back to the temporary conference room. She was half surprised to see her whole team talking around a large circle table. She took a seat, careful not to disrupt. At the first break in conversation, she couldn't help but blurt out her news.

"I have a letter from my mom. She wrote it the day prior to her murder. It's addressed to me. She wrote it to me." JJ breathed hard and handed the note to Hotch, hopefully this would bring a lead in the case.

* * *

**Please review. :) thanks for all I have gotten so far, you guys are seriously INCREDIBLE, and they honestly make my day, so keep it up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to IvannaB and all the other reviews/reviewers! You guys are awesome! Keep it up. :) a reviewer pointed out that they didn't understand how JJ was feeling because when she tells the team she is detached, but then everything else around that has been very emotional. **

**I just want to take a sec and explain. I view JJ's character as someone who doesn't want people to know she has pain. She wants to be strong and in control. Always. So while JJ is telling the team of her past, she detaches herself, knowing that if she is too "involved" it will cause an emotion she doesn't want the team to see. But when she is alone, (or with Morgan the one time), she lets her emotions out. Which is very healthy, it's so unhealthy to keep everything bottled up, which JJ did during her adolescents, so now everything is much more emotional and traumatic. So to sum it up, JJ doesn't want the team to know she is struggling with it, she is putting up a strong front, but letting it out on her own time. I hope that helped! Thank you for reviewing! PM me for any other questions. :) **

**Enough of my ramble. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"What does it say?" Hotch asked, with just as much enthusiasm as JJ.

JJ read the letter out loud, and kept her emotions intact.

"This is obviously a clue to me, my mom wanted to warn me, as well as clue me in on the whole situation." JJ said.

"Well, she knew she was going to be murdered." Emily stated.

"And she knew that Keslie and I are next." JJ couldn't help a small shudder of fear. Her parents had been brutally murdered, and to know that what happened to them, was coming for her and her kid sister next, was absolutely terrifying. "She is hinting at more than that though, we just need to figure out what it is."

"Okay, let's go over it in detail." Reid suggested.

"Your mother loved you very much, and had been holding a lot of guilt for a long time." Rossi said.

"She was worried not only about her own life, but yours as well. But, how did she know she was going to be murdered?" Hotch asked.

"There must have been a threat towards her family, so she did the only logical thing possible, warn her remaining daughters in an unnatural way, so the murderers wouldn't find out." Morgan said.

"Do you think she warned her two oldest boys?" Reid asked.

"She could have, but the murderers might know nothing of them. Justin and Jason were already about 24 when their mother remarried." Rossi added.

"Where did they end up?" Hotch asked JJ.

"I was about 9 when they moved out, Justin went to a local college about 35 minutes away. He came to visit pretty regularly, his first year of college. But after that, his visiting became less and sporadic, especially when my mom started dating Michael, my step father." JJ said. "When my mom married Joey, Justin stopped visiting all together. Last I heard he was dating a girl, and they were soon to be married and planned on moving to Colorado. But I'm not even sure if that ever played out."

"And Jason?"

"Jason and Justin had been the best of friends all growing up. Jason planned on going to college with Justin, but he ended up moving to New York for some job offer, that was probably a scam. I asked Justin when he would visit where Jason was, he would just tell me he found a job in New York, and that was it. I was young and naive, he could have been hiding something." JJ said.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

_"Hello pumpkins, what can I do for ya?" _Garcia greeted happily.

"Hey baby girl, we need everything you've got on Justin and Jason Jareau. JJ is unsure of where they ended up, due to her young age." Morgan explained.

_"You got it, give me just_ a_ sec." _

Morgan smiled and waited patiently.

_"Alright my chocolate Adonis, Justin currently resides in Colorado. He is divorced with three children, and he works for a telemarketing company." _Garcia provided.

"Does it have any police records of him receiving a threat?" Reid spoke up. They knew it was a long shot, but they had to try.

_"Um. . .nope. Sorry." _

"What about Jason?" Hotch asked.

_"Thats the weird thing, I can't find Jason anywhere. The only record of his existence is his birth record. The last thing was from when he was 21, and that was a speeding ticket in New York city. Since then, nothing." _

"Find him. We need to know if he received a threat or a warning from his mother, same with Justin. Can you contact him and get that information?" Hotch asked.

"_Sure thing. Call you back in a jiffy." _

"Okay, let's continue." Hotch ordered. "What is this little quote at the end of the note?"

"Love fades, but the love of a mother is forever." Reid offered.

"Oh, that was something she always said. Most moms would tell their kids to 'be careful' as they headed out the door. My mom would say this. I would hear it multiple times everyday." JJ said with out another thought.

"Would she only say it to her kids?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. She only said it when it was like a one on one kind of thing. It was a personal thing and she didn't want anybody to abuse it, so she only said it to her kids in confidence."

"She only said it to her kids." Reid mumbled.

"It's getting late, JJ, how about you go back to the hotel, check on Keslie and ask her about the note, make sure you guys are on the same thing about everything." Hotch said.

JJ nodded and stood to leave.

"Be careful." Morgan called out with a smirk as she began to leave the precinct.

Before JJ could get out, two familiar arms circled her waist and picked her up, spinning her in a circle.

"Little Jenny." A familiar voice said.

The man set her down and turned her to face him.

"Charlie!" JJ cried and embraced her old friend.

"Jenny, what has it been? 12 years?" Charlie said.

"It's crazy, and you're a cop here?" JJ said smiling.

"Just made detective." Charlie said puffing his chest in mock pride.

JJ chuckled, "I knew ya would, all you ever did growing up was talk about your soon to be detective job."

"And how about you, with the FBI?" Charlie said with masked surprise.

"You know me." JJ said lightly.

"That's seriously incredible, I'm proud of ya kid." Charlie hugged her again.

"Look, will have to catch up some more later, I've got to go check on Keslie." JJ said. By the look on his face, he obviously didn't understand the whole situation. "I'll explain later, bye!" JJ quickly exited and jumped in a SUV.

JJ made it to the hotel in record time, happy memories of her and Charlie during her adolescent years, filled her mind. There would be so much catching up to do. Charlie had been one of her best friends during her early high school years. She was a sophomore when he was a senior, he had always wanted to date her, but JJ had friend zoned him. Charlie accepted the friend status and the two became great friends, he was a soccer boy while she was a soccer girl and they would play regularly. She of course always could run circles around him, but that was the great thing about Charlie, his pride could never be wounded.

JJ stepped in the hotel and headed up to her room, she was just by the door when a small scream could be heard from inside the room, pulling out her gun, JJ slowly eased the door open.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have like no motivation. . . Hope you all enjoy the story. Thanks for all the reviews. Adios until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JJ slowly eased the door open, fearing the worst. The lights were off, and JJ whipped her gun back and forth, clearing the room to the best of her ability in the lack of light. She heard a little squeal, followed by a giggle. JJ squinted in confusion, and headed to the source of the noise. Keslie's temporary bedroom. The door was creaked open slightly and JJ spied in. One lamp was on, and JJ couldn't see Keslie, but she saw a man on top of her. JJ slammed the door open and held her gun up at the man.

"FBI. Get off her." JJ ordered.

The pair jumped in fright and the man turned his head to face JJ. His eyes were wide with fear, JJ realized that this man was not a man at all, but a boy. A young teenage boy.

"Jayje!" Keslie cried.

"What the hell is going on here?" JJ asked, slightly lowering her gun, as to not cause the boy any more stress or anxiety than already present.

"JJ, I'd like you to meet Zane." Keslie said, laced with annoyance.

"Hi." Zane said with a small awkward grin.

Zane rolled off of Keslie's body and stood up next to the bed.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you, Kes has told me so much about you." Zane said.

"Save it." JJ said, still glaring at Keslie.

"Zane, let me show you out, now isn't a good time." Keslie said and quickly left the room followed by a nervous Zane.

As they stopped at the doorway, Keslie looked behind her to see if JJ had followed them. When she hadn't, Keslie began to speak. "I'm sorry, you just surprised her. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get on her good side." Keslie said.

Zane nodded a placed a small peck on her lips.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Keslie said as Zane left the hotel room.

Keslie slowly trudged back to the room, awaiting a livid JJ.

"I'm sorry - " Keslie started.

"Stop. Just stop." JJ said shaking her head. "You know, you scared the living day lights out of me." JJ said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be back this early."

"But you were going to hide it from me?"

Keslie looked at her feet and didn't answer.

"Why would you think you need to hide it from me? I'm not your mother, and I don't want to mother you."

Keslie nodded shyly.

"You could have just told me and I would have been fine with it, I wanted to meet him anyway, and I figured you guys could hang out while we are here." JJ said.

"I'm sorry, I guess a natural habit over came me."

"It's okay, you just gotta understand, I'm an FBI agent, and I always assume the worst."

Keslie nodded again with a small smile.

"Now tell me the details."

"Nothing really happened." Keslie said.

JJ raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"And we weren't doing. . .what you think we were doing." Keslie said with a small awkward chuckle.

JJ smiled lightly and waited for Keslie's explanation.

"We made out, and that was it."

JJ scoffed.

"It may have gotten a little physical, but I'm telling the truth!" Keslie cried.

"Alright, alright." JJ said with a chuckle. "I believe you."

"Good." Keslie said and collapsed into the bed. "How was your FBI stuff?"

"That reminds me why I'm here a little early." JJ said, she explained the situation and how she found the letter. "Did mom ever tell you, 'love fades, but the love of a mother is forever.'?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah. Like everyday." Keslie replied, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Me too." JJ said. "Did she ever say it around anyone but you?"

"Um, no. She only said it to me." Keslie answered. "Actually the day before she was murdered Zane and I were about to leave and she said it. I thought it was really weird, since she only said it to me privately, but I have thought anything of it. Why?"

"I'm not sure yet." JJ said. "Oh, and you wouldn't by chance know where Jason is?"

"Why?"

"Well, my team is having a hard time, locating him." JJ explained gently.

"Oh."

"When was the last time you saw him, or Justin?"

"Um, longer than I can remember. I'm pretty sure if I saw them, I wouldn't recognize them." Keslie said with a sad chuckle.

"It's alright sweetheart, we'll find em."

Keslie nodded.

"Now how bout a girls night? Popcorn and a movie? I'll have Emily come." JJ said.

"Sounds great." Keslie genuinely smiled.

With everything going on, a movie would be good for all of them. A good way to let them escape from the world, which they needed desperately. A person could only take so much, and lately the two girls worlds were crumbling around them. They had both about reached their limit. They needed a good stress reliever.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. The next one should be longer. Hope you all enjoy the story. Thanks A FREAKIN MILLION for all the reviews! 95? Yeah! That's incredible! Thanks guys. :) Don't forget to leave another one. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JJ awoke in the middle of the night to a bad dream. These weren't uncommon, but they still shook her up every time. JJ sat up and noticed Emily and Keslie had fallen asleep during the movie as well. JJ stood up and walked over the the VCR. She shut the movie off and the screen turned off. The room was filled with darkness.

Keslie and Emily's light snores filled the room, and JJ felt her way to the kitchen. She needed some water for her dry itchy throat. Her dream still had some lasting effects on her. Her hands still shook, and the water barely made it to her mouth.

JJ decided some fresh air would do some good. She walked as quietly as she could to the door and and creeped out. The hallway was lit, and JJ let out a deep breath.

_"You're an adult, get a hold of yourself."_ JJ thought with a grimace.

JJ made it to the elevator and down to the lobby. It was empty, not even a night guard was out.

The fresh air hit JJ like a bullet. Her wild nerves relaxed in the gentle breeze, while she closed her eyes and let the silent night clear her head. She let out a small gasp of fright as two arms encircled her waist, but she immediately recognized them as her hunk of dark chocolate.

"Derek." She whispered and fell deep into his embrace. This is what she had been needing, after all the emotional releases she had, had, she needed a "Derek" release.

Morgan pulled her closer to his warm body. The pair gently rocked, enjoying the personal time they could spend together.

"I never want you to let me go." JJ said as her eyes lulled.

"I'll never let you go." Derek replied.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence. JJ finally pulled from his embrace and turned to face him.

"I'm sick of hiding it." JJ said.

"I know you are. I am too."

Morgan held his arms out, and JJ entered laying her head against his firm and warm chest.

"Jayje?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Morgan said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

JJ returned to her room, feeling much better than she had when she left. Her bed was the first thing she found, and she fell into a restless sleep. All the trauma from her adolescents was catching up with her, especially in her dreams.

The morning light came too quickly for JJ's tired eyes. Her limp body begged her not to move, it was too warm and comfortable. Eventually, JJ dragged herself out of bed and right into the shower. She quickly got ready, all before Emily or Keslie woke up. JJ checked her watch.

7:13

Emily at least had to get up, it was time to work on the case. They were burning day light. JJ gently squatted and shook the raven haired woman.

"Em. Emily. It's time to get up." JJ said in a hushed tone.

"God, I hate the mornings." Emily grunted and stretched her tight body.

"You sound like Kes." JJ said with a small chuckle.

As Emily found the energy to get up and go get ready, JJ began to make breakfast. Emily returned for JJ's meal, and the pair ate in a comfortable silence.

"Ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Sure, let me tell Keslie first."

JJ walked over to Keslie and bent down to wake the young girl. She groaned as she was awakened from her deep sleep.

"Sorry, babe. Emily and I are going to work, I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."

Keslie nodded and laid her head back down, obviously still exhausted.

* * *

"What did Keslie say about the note?" Reid asked.

"Um, not much. My mom, well our mom, did say that phrase to both of us a lot, but Keslie said that she said it in confidence as well." JJ said. "But she did say something kind of strange."

"What was that?" Morgan asked.

"Keslie said, that my mom said her little phrase to both her and Zane the day before our mother was murdered."

"Wait, Zane is the boyfriend?" Emily clarified.

JJ idly nodded.

"Your mom said that phrase to Keslie and Zane? That would be the first time she said it to anyone other than her kids." Reid said.

"There must be something to that." Hotch muttered.

"What else?" Reid asked after a moment of silence.

"That was basically it. Nothing else really stood out." JJ said with a shrug.

"What if your mom wrote the note to Keslie." Morgan voiced.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she knew this was going to happen, so she knew you were going to come and take Keslie, so she wrote the note addressed to you, knowing you would find it, but the real hint was that it was actually for Keslie." Morgan said.

"But it was directed for me the whole time." JJ argued.

"Until the last part. Your mom didn't say that in front of Zane for no reason. I think we need to check him out." Morgan said. "I'll call Garcia." Morgan stepped out of the room.

"Why and how would Zane have any part in this? What would be his angle?" JJ asked.

"Maybe it's not necessarily Zane, but someone close to Zane like a relative or something." Emily suggested.

"You're saying Zane could only be dating Keslie to get close to our family?" JJ asked.

"It's possible." Emily said solemnly.

"That would break her heart." JJ whispered.

"We have to try every angle." Emily said and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. JJ nodded. Whatever was happening, they needed to figure out. Even of it meant discovering worse truths than had already been revealed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you still like the story. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They are all, important to me, I really do appreciate them, so thank you for that. Don't forget to leave another review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan looked across the table as JJ eagerly worked on finding any other lead than Zane. A slight twitch turned into a smile, and he stared at her. His eyes trailed the outline of her hair and jaw, cherishing every last ounce of her grace.

"Derek?" JJ asked with an amused look.

Derek's little smile widened as he realized he had been caught. Luckily they were the only two in the room, and the pair could playfully converse without the team on their backs.

"Hey there." Derek said and leaned back in his chair, bringing the pen he was holding, to his lips and gingerly played with the metal object.

"What are ya doin?" JJ asked with a small smile.

"Work." Morgan said and quickly resumed his "hard working" position. "What are YOU doin?"

JJ raised an eyebrow in obvious amusement. "Wondering how someone like you, could ever want someone like me." JJ said half joking.

Derek's eyes got dark and serious, he stood up and walked around the table so he could be at JJ's side.

"What's gotten into you?" Morgan asked as his brows squinted in confusion.

He squatted down next to her hair and grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"How about going outside in the middle of the night? Questioning my intentions?" Morgan said with a smirk.

"You're right. I must be insane." JJ said and playfully rolled her eyes. The same feeling of insecurity lingered, had she really changed so much coming back here? It was like her hometown brought out the old JJ, not the JJ her team knew and loved.

"Jayje, look at me." Morgan said as he lightly turned her jaw to face his.

Her bright eyes were wide and filled with fear, Morgan had never seen her act this way before.

"You don't need to be afraid. You don't need to be afraid that I don't love you, or that we aren't going to keep you safe, or that your old demons are back to hurt you again." Morgan said. "Your strong, and confident. You own every room you walk into, guys be like DAYYYYUM who that chick?" Morgan said in his punk black man voice, releasing a small chuckle from JJ.

"Don't doubt yourself, I know this is hard. I'd be worried if you weren't scared. Just know you've got a whole lot of people that care about you. They want you to be happy and safe. You don't have to do this alone, I'm going to be here every step of the way." Morgan said and pulled her up, wrapping his firm arms around her waist and into a deep hug. "And Jayje," he whispered softly in her ear, "I love you."

JJ smiled as his hit breath traveled down her back, and she relished in his deep and comforting voice. He was the first to pull away and he moved one of his hands to her neck, he looked around, "anybody lookin?" When he decided the coast was clear, he placed a hard kiss on JJ's lips and dipped her back, releasing another giggle from JJ.

JJ pushed him away with another light chuckle. "Stop, we've got to work." JJ said.

Morgan resumed his place across from her and the pair began working.

"I think we should go talk to Zane." Morgan said. "Without Keslie knowing."

JJ nodded slowly and stood up, "Well let's go."

* * *

The pair reached Zane's house and steadily walked to his door.

The door opened before they could even knock.

"What are you doing here?" Zane quickly said looking over his shoulder as if he was scared of something.

"Is everything alright?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just what do you need?"

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"If you're quick."

"How long have you and Keslie been dating?"

"About a year, why?"

Morgan ignored his question and asked another one.

"When did you first meet Keslie?"

"Our Freshman year in a biology class."

Just then, Zane's giant bulky father entered the door frame with a scowl on his face.

"Who the hell are you people?"

"Were with the FBI." JJ said in a calm voice as she and Morgan pulled out their credentials.

"What'd ya do now boy?" The father exploded.

"Nothing dad!"

"No, sir, we just wanted to ask Zane a few questions. He's not in any trouble." JJ said.

"He's done talking. Come on." Zane's father said and walked away.

"Please stop. This is so much bigger than you know." Zane whispered before shutting the door.

JJ and Morgan walked away from the house, only one thought could be processed.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. The next one will be longer! **

**I just want to thank all my reviewers/reviews! You guys are so incredible, I am mind blown! Thank you so much for all your support and thoughts, I really appreciate them. **

**Please leave another one. Thanks so much guys. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well Zane's definitely apart of this somehow." Morgan said as the pair walked away from the house.

"But how?" JJ pressed.

"He knows something, I swear if we could get him alone, he would tell us something we need to know." Morgan was persistent.

"How should I tell Keslie?"

"Don't. Not until we have solid proof, no need to break her heart if we end up wrong." Morgan instructed.

"What other leads do we have?" JJ asked.

"Well, the only thing we've come to on the note is the quote at the bottom, that's really the only significant thing. With your father being a drug lord, the suspects are endless."

"Step father." JJ quickly corrected.

"Right, sorry." Morgan said as the pair got in the vehicle. "Jayje?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

JJ nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" JJ easily diverted the subject she knew was coming up.

"We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later." Morgan said.

"You're right." JJ said as her head fell into her hands.

"Jen?"

"Not today." JJ finally mumbled.

Morgan nodded and couldn't help the feeling of inadequacy, this was something new to the player boy persona Morgan had always kept up. He just didn't understand why JJ continued to hole everything up inside, it was nearly driving her insane. Morgan sat still at the steering wheel, engrossed in his own thoughts of agonizing despair.

"Derek?"

Morgan snapped back to reality and whipped his head to JJ.

"This is really cliche, but it's not you, it's me. I'm just not ready." JJ said quietly.

Morgan nodded and started the car, following which, they drove back in utter, tangible silence.

* * *

"Garcia, I need everything you've got on Michael Keele, Zane's father." Morgan said.

_"You got it cupcake." _Garcia said through the phone.

The team awaited her reply anxiously, eager to see what dirt they could find on this family. Against everyone's desperate wishes, they were definitely involved.

"_Alright, sugars. Michael Keele has been in and out of jail on, believe it or not, drug dealing and consuming, however the charges were minor and Michael spent minor amounts of time in jail. He married a girl named Julie Gowans in his 20's, they had Zane, and it looks like she died of cancer last year. It seems her income was the only one holding the household together. When she died, Zane and Michael lost their house and were forced to move in with his parents, although, listen to this." _Garcia paused in awe. "_Michaels parents died of mysterious causes only 2 months after he and Zane moved in, they were never able to determine if it was homicide or accidental suicide." _

"How did the parents die?" Morgan asked.

_"Gas poisoning." _

"It could have been inhaled accidentally and caused death, or purposefully put so that the parents would inhale and die." JJ said.

"_Bingo. The pair inheritated the parents house after their death and have lived there ever since." _

"Thats right around the time he met Keslie." JJ said.

_"You definitely need to talk to these freako's they got a scary rap sheet_." Garcia said and hung up the phone.

"So, let's figure out the connection. It's not a coincidence that Zane and Keslie met right after his grandparents mysterious deaths and then all this." Emily said.

"Could Zane have been put specifically in Keslie's class to assure of their meeting?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." JJ hesitantly answered.

"Let's assume Zane was purposefully intertwined in Keslie's life as to help someone. . .what?" Hotch started.

"Well, maybe his father made him get to know Keslie so that they can get to know their schedules and everything." Reid offered.

The discussion was interrupted by JJ's phone ringing. She quickly pulled it out and glanced at the caller id.

Keslie.

"Excuse me." JJ said and stepped out.

"Hello?" JJ answered.

"JJ." Keslie said, her voice was pained and anxious.

"Kes, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the hotel." Kelsie said again, she sounded as though she had been crying and was near hysteria.

"Okay, I'm coming." JJ said and hung up the phone.

She peaked her head in and interrupted once more.

"I'm sorry, Keslie needs me, something is wrong. I will give you an update as soon as I can. Sorry to drop out."

"You're good, go help Kes. We'll give you an update when we have one too." Morgan spoke for the team and JJ nodded her thanks before rushing out of the building.

JJ hurried to the hotel in a rushed panic, unsure of what to expect when she entered the hotel building. Her mind was spinning and coming up with several different horrendous explanations that gave her no solace to the current situation.

As she pulled in, she nearly ran to the elevator and then up to her room. She was eager to help her young charge and restore order.

Before she was even to her room, she had begun calling Keslie's name in a anxious and suffering squeak.

"Kes?" JJ called as she stuck her key into the slot and swung the door open.

The sight before her eyes, froze her breath and nearly stopped her heart. The door was slammed behind her wide eyes and JJ fought for control over her slowly weakening body. Her body was on the verge of collapsing when two large arms encircled her waist and picked her up, carrying her over to Keslie's vulnerable position; a gun at her head. That wasn't the worst part, the gun holder was.

Zane Keele.

JJ looked up to the arms around her petite frame, only to find the person she had been dreading.

Michaek Keele.

They sure were a dynamic dual.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot, so thanks for that. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Alright, I didn't even notice that I gave JJ's stepdad and Zane's dad the same name "Michael", that has been altered haha. Obviously. Hah, JJ's stepdads name has been changed to "Joey" **

**Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 13

"JJ." Keslie cried.

The cry was heart breaking and JJ reached for her younger sister, but as to be expected, Michaels large arms kept her from touching Keslie and let out a greedy laugh. JJ grunted and attempted to escape the mans hard grasp. She sent an elbow back into his gut, something she had learned during her training. It was effective and Michael's death grip loosened extremely. JJ used this moment of weakness to try and help Keslie, but surprisingly, Zane's voice had a hold over her. She froze as his deadly words flowed through her ears.

"Don't think I won't shoot her." Zane growled as he pushed the gun harder against Keslie's head. Keslie let out a small gasp of fright and stared at JJ, aching for help, yet JJ was frozen.

The blow came from behind and JJ fell to the floor clutching her abdomen. Micheal sent another punch into her ribs as JJ began coughing and gasping for breath.

"I suggest you don't fight." Michael growled as he resumed his hold on JJ's body. "Let's go."

"Wait, the note." Zane said.

Michael nodded and let go of JJ.

"Don't try anything stupid." Michael said and walked to the small kitchen. He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote one simple sentence.

"_Went back to Virginia."_

Obviously these men were goons, all the girls stuff was still at the hotel and the team would know they would never do something like that, let alone the paper was not written in either of their handwriting. The men had basically just set themselves up to fail, but JJ kept quiet and gave Keslie a reassuring smile and nod.

The pair were pushed out of the room and as inconspicuously as possible, they were taken to the back of the building and shoved into the back of a windowless van. They were stripped of cellphones, weapons and anything else the girls could have used to their advantage.

* * *

The team had reasoned that Zane had been directly put in JJ's life, due to his fathers obsession with drugs. JJ and Keslie's dad had been Micael Keele's dealer. Something went wrong and that's how the parents were killed. Zane was told to become as close to Keslie as possible so Michael Keele could have some sort of leverage if things went wrong, however that plan must have been foiled too, because they went directly after the parents.

Why?

"I'm going to call JJ and check on Kes." Morgan said and left the room.

He dialed quickly and was surprised to hear it go straight to voicemail. He called Keslie's phone and received the same result. He could no longer hide his frustration and anxiety, he rushed back into the room the team was occupying.

"They aren't answering." Morgan said.

"Calm down, that could mean anything." Hotch reasoned.

"I knew we should have gave them a safety detail!" Morgan cried.

"The mothers note was vague to that scenario, we couldn't have known." Hotch replied.

"We couldn't have known?" Morgan said.

"Call again!" Hotch ordered.

Morgan didn't argue and quickly dialed the numbers again. Once more it went to voice mail and Morgan was further frustrated.

"Let's get to the hotel, now." Hotch said as the team rushed out.

* * *

JJ and Keslie's hands had been bound behind their backs by zip tie as well as a cloth gag in each of their mouths. To say Keslie was scared was a giant understatement, the young girl had been so upset the two men had to pull over and drug Keslie into submission. They didn't forget to show JJ who was boss with a few brutal hits.

JJ sucked on her bleeding lip with a grimace at the sting. Keslie was still unconscious and JJ was worried about her health. How much did they give her? What if they gave her too much and she never woke up?

No.

JJ needed to focus on an escape plan. In her weakened and restrained state, she had little hope for anything, not to mention her unconscious sister beside her. JJ looked at the Keslie with an overwhelming sense of love. In the past short time the girls had spent together, Keslie had become nothing short of JJ's best friend. It helped to know the girls had endured the same torture, they could relate over something and it gave them the safety each felt they needed. Without warning JJ fell into one of her brutal flashbacks. It had been years since she had let this happen, but in that moment it had taken over and JJ was helpless to do anything.

* * *

_JJ was 15 and in her sophomore year of high school. It had been a big adjustment and JJ wasn't adapting as well as she should have been. With her troubled home life, friends weren't easy to come by. She constantly pushed people away for fear of them hurting her just like everyone she had come to know. Her mother had just remarried a man named Joey. Ever since she had met the man, she had, had a bad feeling about him. During the first month of their marriage, JJ made sure to keep her distance. But as time progressed her stepfather had taken a liking to the blonde 15 year old. JJ clearly remembered the first time her step dad had hit her, it had been an all around bad day, because that was his first night in her room. _

_JJ's life changed even more dramatically than she could have thought possible. When her dad committed suicide, and she had finally been cleared to come back home, she thought her life would resume as normal. She was very wrong and that was only proven further when she married Joey. _

_JJ's innocence was ripped from her at the young age of 11 and only further damaged the older she got. _

_It was a late Monday night. JJ had just returned home from soccer tryouts and was ecstatic to tell her mother that she had made varsity team, but as she entered her house, she found her mom a bloody mess in the corner, barely breathing and her step dad was a raging lunatic. Her mothers blood covered his hands and JJ froze in the doorway at the horrible sight. His facial expression immediately changed to a greedy psychopath, and he rushed at her. He pulled her into the house, shut the door and locked it behind her._

_JJ had been so young and naive, she felt as though she didn't even fight back. She just let him beat the living tar out of her. She would offer the best self defense she could, and yelled for him to stop, but that only resulted in a punch to her throat. She had learned over the years, NEVER to scream or yell, her step father would only punch her in the throat as a silent message to stop. JJ learned quick and the beating continued. It only stopped when her mother regained consciousness and convinced Joey to stop his vicious attack. Joey did as said, and made his way to Sandy Jareau. The rest came so fast, JJ only remembered it as a blurry episode. _

_One thing was very clear. _

_Joey raped her mother right in front of her eyes. _

_JJ didn't sleep for weeks and that only added as her step father began jointing her at night. Her mother had become pregnant with Keslie, and she wasn't any fun to him, so JJ became his release. _

_He did things JJ was still unsure of today. _

_That night after he finished raping her mother, he shoved JJ into her room and onto her bed. She received more than she had ever wanted in a lifetime. _

* * *

The brutal flashback was stopped as the van door swung open. JJ's face was covered in tears and she couldn't help the remaining sobs from the lasting effect of her violent flashback.

"What's wrong with you?" Michael growled as the pair slung the two girls over their shoulders and into some cabin in the woods.

Their chances of escape plummeted as the door was locked.


End file.
